Michelle
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: Sheldon meets a girl he might like. M for further chapters.
1. Chapter I

Michelle

**.*.*.*.**

**Chapter 1**

Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, and Raj were all taking their normal lunch at CalTech, the conversation flowing with their normal geeky topics.

"...I just seem not to comprehend as to why you would do something like that!" Sheldon exclaimed, shaking his head.

"I had to!" Howard argued, "It's not like I wanted to!"

"Still, a true fan would never sell their limited edition _The Search for Spock _tape from 1984!" Leonard said, "You stooped too low, my friend!"

"Well Leonard," Sheldon said, "keep in mind he does not have his doctorate, so it must be an _engineer _thing."

Howard frowned. "You heard that guy! I owed him money and he wasn't playing around! I had to do something! I cried the whole night after our departure if that makes it better!"

"You disgust me, Howard Wolowitz, disgust." Sheldon said, "I'm not even sure I can look at you anymore." He turned his head. "Oh my..."

"What?" Raj asked.

"Yeah Sheldon, what do you see?" Leonard asked.

"Either I'm suffering from schizophrenia, or there's an attractive young woman heading toward our table."

"You must be schizophrenic." Howard concluded.

"No, really guys!" Leonard said looking with Sheldon, "He's right! She's waving at us and she's headed this way!"

Leonard, Raj, and Howard exchanged glances before beginning to fix themselves in all ways possible.

"Um...Excuse me?" the woman said, coming up to their table. She was a chocolate brunette, with square bangs that covered her eyebrows and contrasted with her bright green eyes. She had soft brown highlights in her hair and was sporting a nervous smile. She was wearing a white shirt with thick, black stripes and neon red skinny jeans, perfectly accenting her long legs and wide hips. She also had black suspenders and a black fedora, matching her black converse.

"What can we help you with?" Leonard asked, smiling broadly at her.

"Um...Well..." She bit her lip before speaking again, "I was wondering...which one of you is Dr. Sheldon Cooper?"

The three all exchanged glances again, before raising their hands.

The only one who didn't raise a hand was Sheldon.

The girl was overwhelmed a bit. She looked to Sheldon and smiled again, nervously. "You must be him."

"What? What gave you that assumption?" Raj asked.

"Yeah! I'm Sheldon and all these guys know it!" Leonard said.

"Quit faking!" Howard said, "I'm Sheldon!"

"Quit, you engineer!" Raj ordered.

"Oh, shush." Sheldon said, rolling his eyes. "I know you all are dying to be me, but you don't have to lie." He turned to her, "What is it you need me for? Most girls of your type tend to stray away from me for some odd reason."

She giggled. "How could you know my type when you don't even know me yet?"

"Well..." he was actually flustered for the first time in his life, "I guess I really can't know. I just kind of-"

"Assumed?" she asked, grinning. "It's okay. Most people don't know that I'm smart at first look."

Leonard laughed. "Sheldon here isn't like most people." He could read the expression on Sheldon's face and see that being put in the category 'most people' bothered him.

"Oh trust me," she said, "My friends confirmed that. I know a bit about him."

"You have friends?" Howard asked, "Are they like you?"

"Yeah...I guess."

"Point them to me." Howard said, grinning.

"Maybe later. I don't want to waste your lunch time-"

"It wouldn't be a waste!" Raj said, "Trust me!"

"Let her speak!" Leonard said.

"I was going to ask Sheldon if he could help me...I'm in a tight spot."

"You don't wanna ask _Sheldon_ for help," Leonard asked, "He'll further confuse you."

"Well, I can't know until I try. I'm a little...desperate and I need someone for help. Everyone else is busy...so I thought I'd try asking you. If you say no...I don't know what I'll do!" she said.

"What's your predicament?" Sheldon asked.

"I'm studying to become a Theoretical Physicist, but I'm having trouble in school. I'm far from stupid, and the material is fascinating, but the instructor! He has a stick up his behind the size of Texas!" She sighed, "But I'm not going to give up my career hope because of him...so...will you...tutor me?"

"A student in need? How could I refuse?" Sheldon said.

"I tried to warn her." Leonard muttered.

"Really? Thank you so much!" She said, grinning.

"Before you skip off in all your happiness," Sheldon said, "May I ask your name?"

"Oh! My mistake!" She laughed a bit. "Michelle. Michelle Huntre."

"Michelle, I might as well introduce you to my acquaintances," He motioned to them, "Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, Dr. Raj Koothrappali, and Howard Wolowitz. Notice how I didn't say Doctor for Howard, he lacks his doctoral degree."

Michelle smiled. "That doesn't make you any less of a person, Howard. I don't have my doctorate yet, either."

"At least your studying for it!" Sheldon said. "he's an _engineer_."

Michelle laughed. "That's not a bad job. 7 out of 10 of America's best jobs are in engineering, you know."

Leonard stared at her. "Did you just outsmart Sheldon? Is that possible?"

"No, as a matter of fact she did not." Sheldon said, "I knew that fact, but I was speaking rather as to how I feel about engineering. It is not a bad job, but it does not compare to having a doctoral degree."

Michelle nodded. "I think I came to the right person for tutoring. When can I meet you Sheldon?" She asked, a tilt of her head.

"You can come by our apartment tomorrow. Leonard, give her the address."

"Why me? You know it."

"Because if she turns out to be a murderer or robber it would be your fault for giving her the address. Now give her the address, Leonard."

Michelle laughed a little. "You won't have to worry about me robbing you. I have plenty."

Leonard rolled his eyes at Sheldon and wrote the address on a piece of paper.

"Thanks! Here's my number." She handed him a piece of paper with her digits on it.

"What do I need this for?" Sheldon asked.

"We have to communicate somehow, right?" She waved to them. "Bye Sheldon. Nice meeting you other guys."

"Bye." They said in sync as she left, placing the paper in her yellow tote bag with the words _I heart Science_. Though instead of a heart, it was an atom with the top colored in red to look like a heart.

When Sheldon turned to his friends, he saw them all with shocked expressions. "What?" He asked.

"You got her number..." Raj said, disbelief in his voice.

"She gave me her number for communication purposes." Sheldon said, "I don't see why that's such a big deal."

"Not only that!" Howard said, "She was _flirting _with you!"

"I never thought I'd be saying this about any girl, _but_: I think she likes you, Sheldon." Leonard said.

"Did you see her? What an angel." Howard said, "How dare she go for Sheldon?"

"Dream on, Howard." Raj said, "Her first choice is Sheldon. Then me."

"Please." Howard said, "What do _you_ have that I don't?"

"A doctorate." Sheldon reminded, "And she was _not_ flirting with me! I don't know what gave you that assumption. She's just a really nice girl who was looking for help that I could provide. That's all there is to it."


	2. Chapter II

Michelle.

Chapter 2

.*.*.*.

Michelle headed up the many flights of stairs to get to the right apartment number. The elevator was out of order, so she couldn't use it. Luckily, she decided to wear tennis shoes. She knocked on the door, a grin on her face. Finally.

Penny opened her door to go to work, and saw Michelle standing there. She was instantly confused.

Michelle turned. "Hello."

"Hi." Penny said. "Are you one of Leonard's girlfriends?"

Michelle shook her head. "I'm here for Dr. Sheldon."

Penny's confusion grew. "Sheldon? Tall, skinny...?"

"Yeah! That's him. You know him?"

"I live across from him. Were...acquaintances. I used to date Leonard, his best friend."

"Ah. I see. Are they here? He didn't tell me a specific time to come..."

"He should be in there. He rarely leaves. Well...I have work. Nice meeting you."

"Same here."

A very confused Penny started down the stairs.

Michelle knocked again.

Leonard answered the door. "Michelle! Hey!"

"Hi...um...Leonard, right?"

Leonard sighed. "Yeah. Come in. Sheldon's been expecting you."

"Thanks." She said, walking past him when he moved to let her in.

Sheldon was on the internet when she walked in. "Hello Michelle." He said, taking a look at her.

"Hey. Glad you remembered me." She said, ginning.

"Well actually," He began, "the human mind begins the process of remembering something when it is thought about seven or more times, then it gets placed in the working memory and you would have a better chance of remembering than not."

"Oh?" Michelle said, "I hadn't known that. That's a good study tip! I'm going to write that down..." She reached into her familiar tote from yesterday and pulled out an iPad, beginning to take her notes. The iPad was covered in a case decorated with atoms.

Leonard noticed. "You really like atoms, don't you?"

Michelle chuckled. "It's science I'm a sucker for. The number three symbol for science is an atom, two being a beaker and one being a test tube. Atoms are the number three because they make up everything, and most novices know a test tube and a beaker from elementary school lab. It's really simple once you get down to it."

Leonard stared at her. "Sheldon...you're tutoring Mini-Sheldon."

"Oh, Leonard." Sheldon rolled his eyes, "You said Mini-Sheldon is Amy."

"No. That's Sheldon #2. This is Mini-Sheldon I'm sure of it."

"You know, in order for me to be classified as 'Mini-Sheldon', I would have to be a small clone of him, and I would have to do things extremely similar to the way he does them." Michelle explained.

Sheldon smiled. "See? She knows her stuff."

"I'm gonna leave you two to your business." Leonard left the room.

Michelle looked around. "I love your place. You guys love Star Trek, huh?"

Sheldon nodded, "Everything you see around you has been worked for and kept in ship-shape since we were boys. They're all collectables, something special to each of them."

Michelle smiled. "Interesting. I always wanted to start a collection...but I never had the time to do it. My folks are French, and they want the best of everything for me. I wasn't allowed to have action figures as a kid. I had to keep my nose in the books and play with frilly dolls in my limited free time. But...I never really wanted that... But seeing what you guys have is making me feel like a kid in a candy store."

Sheldon processed everything she said. "I grew up in a strict Christian household. My mother never really supported my love for science, saying it was against God. But she did support me in college and in my career, so she's a very good mother."

"I understand. My parents were Catholic, but the laws of science made more sense to me."

"Small world. Well actually the world is huge, enough to support the growing human society, but you get the metaphor."

She giggled, nodding."So, what are you gonna teach me today, Dr. Sheldon?" Michelle asked, smiling at him.

"Well, what do you need to know?" Sheldon asked, gesturing for her to have a seat next to him.

"Well, we're in the middle of a unit, but to be completely honest with you...I don't really understand any of it." She sighed sadly, "I know I'm not stupid...but I feel that way when I can't wrap my head around an aspect of a career I desperately want! I feel like I don't deserve it..."

"Anyone who's passionate about science deserves to have a good career in that field. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it," Sheldon said, "to learn is what you're here for, Michelle, and if that instructor of yours is gonna play dirty, than you're going to play dirty right back."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He doubts you, right?"

"Of course. He told me I'm unfit to be a scientist."

"Well, I am going to teach you so well, that you will be ahead of everyone, top of your class, and you'll shove your intelligence right in Dr..."

"Chang."

"Dr. Chang's face! You will go in that classroom and have a passing grade on every assignment he gives you, Michelle!"

"Really, Dr. Sheldon?"

"That is the strength of my power, student. And please, call me Sheldon."

"Thank you...Sheldon." She smiled at him beautifully.

"You're welcome..." He noticed her smile, and how close they were. He leaned back a little, expanding the room between them.

Michelle frowned a little at the expansion of space. "Well, I'm just glad I'm finally gonna pass!"

…

"Sheldon!" Leonard emerged from his room, "Don't you think It's time for Michelle to go? You've been studying for four hours!"

Sheldon was in the middle of a lecture when this interruption took place. "Leonard! I'm teaching!"

"Maybe Leonard's right, Sheldon." Michelle said, beginning to pack up her things. "I think I have more than enough information. Thank you so much!"

"You're leaving? You can't leave! We're not finished yet!" Sheldon complained quickly as he followed her to the door.

"It's okay. I don't want to stop, but I've gotta get home. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? And we can pick up there." She smiled at him, trying to lighten the mood.

"But...I don't want you to leave just yet...I was enjoying your company. You're the only one around here who actually listens to me!"

"Sheldon." she took his hand gently, "I'll be back tomorrow. We'll see each other then. Bye for now." She turned to leave and flashed him one last smile. "Thanks for everything."

Sheldon nodded as she left and he closed the door. He turned to see Leonard.

Shocked Leonard.

"What now?' Sheldon asked.

"You...You begged her to stay! And you let her touch you without freaking out about germs!"

"She's a very nice woman." Sheldon said, going to the kitchen area.

"But you never let anyone touch you without a kleenex! And you beg me to leave half of the time! Never have you asked me to stay!"

"Your point is?"

"Something's going on between you and Michelle." Leonard said, "I think you have a crush on her."

"Leonard, don't say things you know aren't true."

"I'm not! You love that chick!"

"Leonard, I do not."

"Sheldon and Michelle sittin' in a tree," he began.

"Leonard!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He finished.

"Would you stop! I don't acquire any feelings of that sort for Michelle!"

"That's what they all say, Sheldon. Next thing you know; you're down on one knee with a diamond for her." Leonard finally left to his room.

Sheldon frowned as he thought about Leonard's words. Could he love Michelle?


End file.
